


My Last Train

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osaka, spring 1957. Two boys, a train and the rain pouring down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Train

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I wrote a series of drabbles inspired by Kanjani 8 songs. I was told in the comments by a reader that an OS inspired by "My Last Train" would be very welcome. And guess what ? Inspiration was here. So I wrote this short story during the night (what kind of life is mine ?). Leaving trains, rain and love... Enjoy !

**May, 16th 1957, 6:00 pm, Osaka.**

Ohkura crumpled the piece of paper in his clenched fist. His jaw was trembling and despite the stormy hotness of the weather he shivered.

_No, not on my birthday...Don't..._

When he got up from his desk, the letter fell on the floor, reduced to an almost perfect ball of paper on which some words had been scribbled hastily with a black ink. Without thinking anymore he ran out of his family house, putting on his shoes in a rush. The sky was dark and loaded with heavy clouds as a few drops already hit the sidewalks. The train station was not that far, maybe if he ran fast enough... Maybe he could reach it before the other left. He had to tell him what he felt even if the other didn't want to hear such heresy, even if they had to be separated forever. He had to.

When he arrived inside the station, his lungs burning after his frantic run, Ohkura paused. He turned twenty today and his life seemed to escape him already. His life, he could give it Ryo's name. They'd known each other for years, they had gone through the turmoil of the war together, supported each other in the bombings and starvation before sharing their first cigarette with an american soldier based nearby. Ryo was his best friend, his double, his life, and now, as he had come to realize, his love.

He was there, with his family, among the heavy chests ready to board the next train bound for Tokyo. He had just sent a letter. Nothing else. A farewell in a few words, simple, almost emotionless.

“I'm leaving tonight with my family at 6:30. We're moving to Tokyo. I didn't want to say goodbye, this kind of things suck... I'm sure you'll understand. Take care.”

Using all of his remaining energy, Ohkura ran forward and bumping shoulders with the passengers in a haste, finally reached his friend.

“Ryo !!”

The other turned suddenly, surprised to hear his name in the ambient cacophony. His eyes went wide when he saw his friend gasping for air trying to grab his arm for support.

“What are you doing here ?! I … ”

“Do... don't... leave. Please !”

“What ? Are you out of your mind ?”

“No. My mind has never been clearer. Don't. Leave.”

Ryo's family was looking at them with raised eyebrows. They were in a rush, and the father was already grabbing his son's shoulder to push him towards the platform. Ohkura took his friend's hand and running once again dragged him outside, to a secluded part of the station, far from the tracks, far from this damn train. 

“Tadayoshi, are you mad ? Let go of me... I have to go !”

“No.”

The rain was heavy by now and both of them were soaking wet, Ryo imprisonned between Ohkura's powerful arms, pinned against the hot brick wall.

“I love you. I'm twenty today, and finally brave enough to tell you. I love you... don't leave me.”

“Oh God... You see, that's why I didn't want to see you before we...” Ryo seemed embarassed, his eyes searching for a point to focus on, anywhere but on the other's face, which was dangerously close to his.

“... So you could flee ? And you thought that I would let you go ?”

“You don't love me for real, Tadayoshi, we just happened to be really close friends and you just lost your brother so you're emotionally unstable and you are...”

“Is that the nice lesson your puritan father taught you ? Do you believe this bullshit ? You're definitely not my brother, and I know he's gone for good. I'm not transferring my emotions or my pain on you. I just love you. You're my life. I want to wake up next to you every morning until I die, I want to kiss you and feel your skin under my lips, I want to hold you in my arms when you're hurt or when you're happy. I'm proud of my feelings because I know you are the perfect person for me on this planet. And don't tell me I'm mad, I've never been that certain about something.”

Despite his efforts to avoid eye contact, Ryo had entirely plunged into the luminous brown irises looking down at him. His mouth was opened, empty of words, as rain was dripping on him, hot and confusing his mind.

“We... we can't...”

“Really ?”

As if to prove his point, the young man took softly his friend's face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. His movements were slow and loving as he delicately pushed his lips on the other's. Ryo soon gave in and kissed him back, suddenly craving for this love he had been repressing. The first kiss of their lives was soft, warm and fascinating, as they forgot the madness around them, two young figures embraced in the rain. 

A second later, Ohkura was forcefully shoved away from the other, and fell heavily on the floor, the wonderful sensations of their embrace washed away by the streams of hot water running towards the gutter. 

“Never do that again, you hear ? So you have no shame ? Kissing _him_ in front of everyone ? Is that how we raised you ? Think about your poor mother... And our reputation !” Ryo's father was eructing, his forehead red with anger and right hand high, ready to slap his son in the face. Noticing the crowds gathered around them, attracted by the commotion like flies on a honey pot, he lowered his hand and dragged the young man behind him, back into the station. “It's the last train, we won't miss it because of your nonsense... Be sure that you'll pay for this very soon.”

**May 16th , 1957, 6:40pm, Osaka.**

The world around him looked like a watercolor, now the downpour had stopped. The sun shone again low on the horizon, painting the atmosphere sepia and drying his clothes. Ohkura, seated on the sidewalk like a beggar, didn't even pay attention to this subtle and pretty change. Everything was lost. But at least he knew that their love could have been a thing, he had felt in the other's lips and caresses how beautiful it could have been. He had been right to run and to fight for this cause. He couldn't cry, he just felt tremendously empty, the sunbeams failing to warm up his bones.

He waited for the sun to disappear entirely behind the buildings to move from his spot. The sky had turn purple and the birds were chirping gleefully above humans' heads as he got up and brushed the dust off his trousers absentmindedly. Someone was looking at him, a few meters away. A familiar silhouette detaching itself on the blueish sky, standing and holding a small square suitcase.

Two fascinating black eyes and a magic smile greeted him.

“Geez. I thought you'd be a bit more cheerful after I finally kissed you, Tacchon...”


End file.
